marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Siancong War
Sin-Cong Revolutionary War, "Southeast Asian Conflict" | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = Siancong, Temple of the Dragon's Breadth | Heroes = U.S. Army, U.S. Marine Corps (Col. James Rhodes, Sgt. Frank Castle) U.S. Air Force (Ben Grimm), Dr. Reed Richards | Villains = The Mandarin, Lady Lotus, Wong-Chu | Others = Folding Circle | Creators = Mark Waid; Javier Rodriguez | FullSynopsis = Overview The Siancong War, also known as the Sin-Cong Conflict, was a war that occurred in Siancong and stretched on for several decades as several Asian crime barons manipulated and extended the conflict. History The war began when the small Asian nation resisted communist takeover, and the ensuing conflict soon became international, garnering attention from nations and superhumans from across the globe. The United States of America's armed forces played an especially notable role in the war, and several Marines, Air Force pilots, and scientific allies who would go on to become heroes and vigilantes in the Heroic Age took part. Over time the focus of the war turned from Cold War-inspired ideological conflict of communism vs. capitalism to a race to lay claim to the elusive "Dragon's Breath", Siancong's primary asset and a mysterious energy around which temples and cults had formed. The war was further extended due to the machinations of "crime barons" The Mandarin and Lady Lotus, as well as those of the warlord Wong-Chu, who had been instrumental in gaining Siancong independence from the French Empire in the first place. | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = * The Siacong War was a fictional conflict that History of the Marvel Universe writer Mark Waid contended for years. Since the Marvel Universe works on a sliding timescale in which the beginning of the Age of Heroes is perpetually drifting in time roughly fifteen years behind current day, the Siacong War was created as a "floating conflict" to serve as a backdrop for characters whose origins were originally tied to specific wars that ocurred in real life and can't be held by the sliding timescale, mainly the Vietnam War. The Siancong War will hang perpetually about fifteen years behind current continuity. }} * The origins and history of the following characters are affected by the implementation of the Siancong War: ** The American recon patrol that would become the Folding Circle. They discovered the Well of All Things in the Temple of the Dragon's Breadth during the Siancong War. ** Inventor Tony Stark, was captured by Wong-Chu's Red Guerillas, and forced to escape with his first armor, before encountering Col. James Rhodes, during this conflict. ** Marine Frank Castiglione, later Frank Castle, fought in this conflict, receiving the Bronze Star, Silver Star, and four Purple Hearts. *** During one of his first two tours of Siancong, Frank fought alongside Michael "Ice" Phillips. *** During his third tour, Frank killed enemy sniper The Monkey, adopting his skull motif. ** Ben Grimm served as a pilot of remarkable skill in the Air Force, in his plane, the Yancy Belle. ** Reed Richards served with a wartime intelligence similar to World War II's O.S.S.. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wars